<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight In Your Eyes: A Vampire Maze Runner Twist by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058270">Moonlight In Your Eyes: A Vampire Maze Runner Twist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30'>XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Started out as a random one shot. Now is going to be a full multi chapter fic. Gally/OFC vampire mating bond pairing, Marriage/Pregnancy Fic. Sexy times. Rated Explicit for a reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alby/Minho (Maze Runner), Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>Prologue: </p><p> </p><p>The first sound he heard was gears grinding and as his eyes slowly flicked open, he became agitated with the floor moving and shaking beneath him. </p><p>Turning on his side, he emptied the few contents of his stomach just as the movement beneath him came to a complete and sudden stop. </p><p>He could hear others around him waking up and doing much of the same as he wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. </p><p>He heard voices begin to cry out, and it wasn’t long before one rose above them all.</p><p> “Can you all hear me? I know there’s more than just me in here.” </p><p>An older sounding boy’s voice said as the others looked over to where a tall, lanky figure stood in the dim light.</p><p> “My name’s Alby. And…I think I’m meant to be your leader.” </p><p> </p><p>End of Prologue</p><p> </p><p>Start of Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few days since they arrived in this strange place.</p><p> Something that looked eerily like a farm but that was surrounded by large, menacing looking stone walls.</p><p> It had taken three days for the rest of them to remember their names. </p><p>Alby had remembered his the moment they had arrived, signaling that he was supposed to lead them in this new adventure.</p><p> Alby had taken a liking to another older boy, named Newt and had established him as his second in command as they all gathered supplies trying desperately to create some form of shelter. </p><p> </p><p>Alby was a good leader, and Newt complimented him by helping the rest of them follow through with Alby’s plans to establish what they had deemed, The Glade.</p><p>One of the others, as old as Newt and Alby, had just remembered his name earlier that day. </p><p>Gally. His name was Gally.</p><p> He could see that he, Alby and Newt and also a boy named Minho were all much older than the rest of the boys that had been sent through what they now referred to as the Box. </p><p>He didn’t mind Alby and Newt taking the lead, as he wasn’t interested in doing it himself, even though he knew he could. </p><p>His instincts told him enough about how good a leader he could be. </p><p>And it was on that day, that he would be able to show just how much of a leader he really was. </p><p> </p><p>Alby and Newt had gathered them all together and had decided that they were going to send a team of boys into the large opening that was at the very base of the Glade and scout out whatever they could. </p><p>Alby firmly believed that there was much more to this place than they could see and was determined to map out as much of the surrounding areas as he could before night fell and the gap in the walls closed once again.</p><p> Newt was going to lead the group into whatever lay ahead in their scouting adventure as Alby stayed back and helped the younger Gladers sort out supplies and start on building shelters.</p><p> </p><p> Alby and Newt had chosen Minho as one of the scouting team, and also Gally who smirked in triumph knowing that he would succeed and show them all what he was really worth.</p><p> As they all approached the gap in the walls, a fierce wind blew into the Glade making Alby grab Newt’s arm, halting him as they watched the others stare into the unknown.</p><p> “Keep an eye on everyone, yeah? I have a feeling things aren’t going to go well out there.”</p><p> </p><p> Newt followed Alby’s eyes which landed briefly on both Minho and Gally before turning to look back at him. </p><p>“You’re worried about those two? I’m sure they’ll handle themselves just fine.” </p><p>Alby’s eyes narrowed as they locked onto where Gally was testing the waters, clearly trying to see how far he could push them before they were forced to reign him in.</p><p> “Not both of them. Just that one. Make sure everyone comes back alive.” Newt nodded slowly before patting Alby’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fine. No one’s going to bloody die on my watch.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Alby let Newt go run up to the front of the group and watched as Gally continued to test their patience. </p><p>He watched them all until he lost sight of them.</p><p>The wind that swept in the Glade continued to rage, making him realize that a storm was coming, and it was going to hit them harder than they ever imagined. </p><p> </p><p>Newt ran at the very head of the pack of boys as they made their way through the twists and turns of long stone hallways, fighting against a strong wind that refused to back down as it swirled around them. </p><p>Gally kept pace with both Newt and Minho and couldn’t help but wonder if Newt and Alby thought about sending them into the bloody unknown without first thinking of a way that they all could protect themselves if they did run into something all the way out there. </p><p>He glanced over his shoulder and noted that the opening to the Glade was indeed very far away and if they ran into trouble, he could only hope that all of them would make it back alive. </p><p> </p><p>Gally could sense something was wrong as Newt turned a sharp corner and immediately let out a yelp of surprise before stopping them effectively in their tracks.</p><p> “What the…” Minho murmured as Newt clapped his hand over his mouth and signaled for them to keep quiet.</p><p> Gally and the others followed both Newt and Minho’s lead as they braced themselves up against one of the walls. </p><p>Whatever was around the corner had Newt so terrified that his breaths came out as pants and his eyes were wide in shock. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that they heard it. </p><p>A whirring and clicking noise and then, a full-on roar. </p><p>It shook the walls around them and Gally squeezed his eyes closed knowing that in that moment he too was bloody terrified. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got to go back.” Gally whispered as Newt stood frozen in deep terror.</p><p> “Newt, we need to get everyone back now. Whatever you saw, will be coming this way in a matter of minutes most likely so we’ve got to go now.” Gally continued as quietly as he could waiting for any sign that the leader had heard him.</p><p> </p><p> Newt let out a gasp of air before finally nodding in agreement.</p><p> “Alright. Let’s go. Everyone go back the way we came. And quickly.” </p><p>But it was too late. Whatever was there had already heard them. </p><p> </p><p>It only took a second for Gally to realize that they weren’t going to make it. </p><p>Not all of them anyways.</p><p>“Newt, get everyone back. Now!” He cried as Newt and Minho took off in a dead run with the others while Gally slowly turned and faced what he knew would most likely be his end.</p><p> </p><p> “So much for bloody happy endings…” He breathed as he turned and came face to face with the most horrific thing he ever saw. </p><p>It roared loudly before Gally cried out in pain and felt a deep puncture wound forming in his chest. </p><p>Stars began to appear in front of his eyes as he blinked and looked down at the wound that the creature had made that was now spurting blood.</p><p>It gave another roar as Gally fell to the ground and his vision began to darken.</p><p> As he closed his eyes, he faintly thought he heard Newt’s voice, maybe even Minho’s and hoped and prayed that they had gotten away and wouldn’t suffer anymore.</p><p> It was in that moment that his mind drifted to the image of a girl, with fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes. </p><p>He felt her name on the tip of his tongue, but lost all consciousness before he could call out to her.</p><p> It was then that he felt at peace, for the very first time in a long, long time. </p><p> </p><p>Newt and Minho battled their way over to where Gally had sacrificed himself to the creature in order to give them time to get the others safely away. </p><p>“Bloody brave, stupid git.” Newt cried as he watched Gally’s crumpled body fall to the stone floors beneath them. </p><p>“Fight now, talk later.” Minho gritted as he dove several times out of the creatures way and began to fight with everything he had. </p><p>Newt saw that two of the boys in the group, named Clint and Jeff had ran straight for Gally and began assessing his condition as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them to do. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, grab him and let’s get out of here.” He called to them as they nodded and held tight to the fallen boy, shielding him from further harm. </p><p>Minho winced in pain as the creature swept it’s bladed appendages at him, catching his arms and legs every once and a while. </p><p>Newt cursed loudly as he saw that several of the boys had fallen, unsure of whether they were dead or alive.</p><p> Knowing that their numbers were dwindling fast, he knew it was time for them to leave the chaos behind and find their back to the safety of the Glade.</p><p> </p><p> It looked as though the sun would soon be setting, making him curse more at his apparent inability to lead in that exact moment. </p><p>He knew their scouting trip had been a failure and that they wouldn’t have much time at all to get the few of them that had survived back to safety. </p><p>“Alright, Minho. That’s enough! Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p> With a final roundhouse kick, Minho pushed the creature far enough away that Newt and the others were able to slip past it and speed their way towards the Glade’s entrance. </p><p>Newt didn’t stop running until he burst through the Glade’s entrance and collapsed just in time to hear the large gap closing for the night.</p><p>He panted heavily as sweat poured down his broken body.</p><p> He knew he needed to find out who survived and who didn’t. </p><p>Carefully turning himself over, he looked up and sighed in relief seeing that Minho, Clint and Jeff along with a very gravely injured Gally had all made it to safety along with him. </p><p> </p><p>They had lost a good number of the boys from the battle with the creature, but he was grateful to see that most of them still lived.</p><p> </p><p> Alby and the other Gladers rushed them, and a stream of what felt like endless questions began. </p><p>Newt watched Alby instruct Clint and Jeff to treat Gally’s wounds as best as they could and then take him to the makeshift shelter that they had begun building.</p><p> Newt looked over to the shelter, and saw that it wasn’t much but it was better than nothing.</p><p> Alby helped him to his feet as Minho came over to stand where they watched Clint and Jeff frantically tend to Gally’s broken body.</p><p> </p><p> “What the fuck happened out there?” Alby asked as Newt shook his head and Minho diverted his eyes to the grass beneath their feet. </p><p>Alby stood in the fading sunlight demanding answers that Newt knew he couldn’t even begin to give.</p><p> “I don’t know what happened. But, no one can ever go back out there. Not now. Not ever.” He said as firmly as he could, and he watched as the hope visibly drained from Alby’s expression.</p><p> </p><p> He never wanted to kill the other’s hope for a way out, but he knew he had no choice left but to do so after everything that they had seen. </p><p>They all stood in silence, watching the setting sun until it disappeared completely behind the massive stone walls.</p><p> </p><p> Clint and Jeff eventually joined them when they had gotten Gally stable enough.</p><p> His blood covered their hands and Alby regarded them with a solemn expression. </p><p> </p><p>“How is he?”</p><p> Jeff shook his head and ran a hand through his messy hair. </p><p>“He’s alive. But for how long, I’m not sure. He’s really bad off. I don’t know if he’s going to make it through the night.” </p><p> </p><p>Alby nodded as Newt felt his heart clench at the impending loss of another one of their own.</p><p> Silently vowing to stay by Gally’s side as long as he could, he hoped and prayed that no one else would die that night or any other. </p><p>Clint and Jeff settled Gally’s unconscious figure near the tree line, covered with what little blankets they had. </p><p>The other Gladers settled in around them, laying closely to one another, in a small act of comfort.</p><p> </p><p> As Newt’s eyes closed that night, he listened carefully to Gally’s uneven breathing, and made a wish, that maybe the boy’s life would be spared for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>It was around 2 a.m. when Astera burst into Thomas’s office with a furious expression making him jump slightly as she used her vampiric speed to stand right in front of him in a matter of seconds. </p><p>“What the hell was that?” She screeched as her eyes burned a bright red in his direction.</p><p> Thomas knew enough about her that he wasn’t as intimidated as the others but couldn’t help but silently admit that she did look pretty scary with her eyes like that and fangs all showing.</p><p> He pushed his chair back and leaned tiredly against the wall. </p><p>“It was doing what was necessary for the plan to work.” </p><p> </p><p>Astera looked like she was going to end his miserable existence as she leaned in closer to the boy wonder that was apparently running the show. </p><p>“What do you mean…It was part of the plan?” She said slowly enough making Thomas look briefly at her with a look of slight concern.</p><p>“I mean that one of them was supposed to be injected with virus. If it hadn’t been that subject, it would’ve been another. Why does this bother you so much?” </p><p> </p><p>She was now shaking with rage as the memory of the boy with short dirty blonde hair falling to ground after being struck by a Griever played over and over in her mind.</p><p> She didn’t know why it had bothered her so much, but all that she knew was that it did, and she was going to have Thomas’s head on a fucking platter if he didn’t fix it.</p><p> Disregarding his previous question, she stalked around to his side of the desk and leaned down so her fangs were dangerously close to his ear as she spoke. </p><p>“Send me down there, Thomas. Before I end up killing you to avenge that boy.” </p><p> </p><p>Thomas spun around quickly and quirked an eyebrow in her direction, taking in the way that she was barely able to contain herself at the thought of the boy subject being injured and possibly dying.</p><p> It was then that he realized that this might actually benefit them all, in some greater way than they ever imagined. </p><p>He nodded to himself at the thought as his mind whirred to life at the possibilities that could arise from the variables that he could now introduce.</p><p>Astera tilted her head to the side, knowing that he was thinking about something. </p><p>Probably another devious plan that would most likely get everyone killed. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas and his partner Teresa were different from most humans she had ever met, in the fact that they both had implants in their brains that resisted her usual telepathic means of finding things out.</p><p> It frustrated her to no end.</p><p> As to why they wanted the boy dead, she couldn’t imagine. </p><p>He was older than the other subjects, but he had a lot of promise when it came to strength and his natural talent for handling himself. </p><p>He had shown true leadership qualities that the others clearly hadn’t taken note of and she scoffed internally at the thought of anyone but him being the leader in the Glade. </p><p> </p><p>She turned away for a moment shocked at her own thought process.</p><p> Who was this boy and why on earth was she suddenly so taken with him? </p><p>Unless…She shook her head trying to rid herself of the thought.</p><p> No. It was impossible. </p><p>There was no way that in her 300 years of existence that such thing was possible. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas cleared his throat from behind her making her turn towards him.</p><p> He pinned her with a look that clearly said all she needed to know. </p><p>He knew what she suspected and that he was going to use it the best advantage he could.</p><p> “I don’t suppose you think he’s your mate, do you?” He asked as she narrowed her eyes at him before a slight hiss left her crimson lips. </p><p>He rolled his eyes before giving her a sly smirk. </p><p>“He is, isn’t he? You can feel it. The bond is starting to take hold. Of all people, Astera. Finding your mate in one of our subjects…Naughty vampire, aren’t you?” He cooed in her direction making her want to slit his throat for being so annoying. </p><p> </p><p>She held back the urge and remained silent hoping that he would get to the point of this conversation. </p><p>And she was surprised when he did.</p><p> “What if I told you, I am going to allow you to go down there and save him. Turn him even. But…For a price.” He said as the realization that he meant business sunk in deeper.</p><p> For the first time, Thomas saw that the old vampire looked slightly unsure of herself, and found an odd satisfaction that he seemed to have found exactly what made her tick.</p><p> His smile grew more confident by the second as she regarded him carefully. </p><p>He knew she couldn’t take a chance. </p><p>Wouldn’t miss the opportunity to see if he indeed was her mate. </p><p>It was against all of her instincts to deny the mating bond and by the looks of it, the hold it had on her was far stronger than anything he could’ve ever seen coming as a variable for the experiments. </p><p> </p><p>So, the vampire had come to play, did she? </p><p>Well, it was time to see how far she would go in order to secure her place by her mate’s dying side.</p><p> “If I send you down there and let you have him, you must turn him and you must provide us with something in return.” Thomas said as Astera looked warily in his direction. </p><p>Thomas leaned forward, clasping his hands on his knees before dealing the final blow. </p><p>“You know that if you’ve found a true mate, you are able to conceive offspring from such a union. If I send you to your mate, you must promise to do so with intentions of creating offspring so we can start a new lineage that will not only be immune but will also, cure the virus.” </p><p> </p><p>Astera felt like she had the air physically sucked out of her lungs even though it wasn’t necessary for her to breathe. </p><p>She felt herself losing her footing and braced herself in case she fell. </p><p>Thomas regarded her with a mix of curiosity and absolute determination.</p><p> She had to admit, he was quite talented at getting whatever he wanted. </p><p>Especially from her. </p><p> </p><p>Biting her lip, she mulled over his offer and knew that if she missed this chance to see if the boy really was her mate, it may never happen again.</p><p> Finally, she nodded once, and Thomas grinned widely before clapping his hands in slight sarcastic enthusiasm.</p><p> “Well…Look what it finally took to tame the beast of a woman. It only took…300 years for you to realize that life or death is better off with not being alone.”</p><p> </p><p> She glowered in his direction, her rage bubbling up from deep inside of her.</p><p> “You’re just disappointed it wasn’t you.” She bit out making Thomas’s smile slightly falter.</p><p> And if she hadn’t known him so well, she might’ve missed the slight dip in his lip.</p><p> He shrugged, and in that moment, she would’ve given anything to be able to know what he was thinking or feeling. </p><p>Turning back to the paperwork on his desk, he shook his head and didn’t look up at her again, signaling that he was done with her for the moment.</p><p> Astera blinked at him for a few moments before turning on her heels and storming from the room. </p><p>She had to find Teresa as soon as possible.</p><p> If anyone would know how she was feeling, it would be her. </p><p>Teresa and she had been best friends ever since she had arrived in the compound, much to Thomas’s and everyone else’s surprise.</p><p> She glanced at the clock on the wall and pursed her lips in disappointment.</p><p> Teresa would be asleep right now. </p><p>It was only she and Thomas who were fond of the night. </p><p>As she watched the clock tick away, she wondered just what she had gotten herself into this time.</p><p> And how would it change her fate, yet again?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly 6 a.m. when Thomas made it back to the small apartment that he shared with Teresa, and quickly took a shower and changed into fresh clothes before curling up around her in bed. </p><p>She groaned sleepily as he caressed her curves and moved her hair aside so he could kiss her neck. </p><p>She sleepily batted him away making him chuckle as she missed every time. </p><p>Finally, her eyes blinked slowly open and she turned in his arms to properly greet him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning to you too, Tom. It’s early. Did you just get back?” She murmured as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. </p><p>He nodded as he pulled her closer, not really wanting to discuss what the new plans were going to be for the experiments. </p><p>But he knew better than to try and hide anything from her, because unlike Astera, he shared a telepathic link with Teresa that would tell her everything that she needed to know.</p><p> Teresa looked at him closely noticing that he was uncomfortable with whatever he was about to tell her. </p><p>Brushing her fingers lightly over his furrowed brows, she smiled at him reassuringly.</p><p>“It’s alright, Tom. Whatever it is that you don’t want to tell me, you know it’s probably best for me to know anyways.” </p><p> </p><p>Thomas sighed and nodded reluctantly. </p><p>“I know. I can’t hide anything from you.” </p><p>Teresa batted at him again playfully making him smile fondly at her.</p><p> “I sure hope you aren’t trying to hide anything from me, because you know you it’s impossible.”</p><p> </p><p> Thomas closed his eyes and tried his best to stay as clinically focused as he could on what the new plans were.</p><p>He could feel Teresa’s eyes on him, and he slowly opened his own eyes to meet her slightly concerned gaze. </p><p>“It’s the plans for the experiments. We changed them again tonight.” He said as Teresa nodded, waiting for him to continue. </p><p>“Okay. That happens a lot. What’s different about this time?” </p><p> </p><p>Thomas braced himself for his partner to freak out at any moment and carefully dropped the biggest bomb on her since they had gotten together. </p><p>“One of the subjects, is Astera’s true mate. He was supposed to be fatally injured tonight in a confrontation with a Griever and it somehow triggered their mating bond to start.”</p><p> Teresa’s eyes widened in shock before she shot straight up out of bed and out of his arms, trying desperately to find the switch for the light beside their bed.</p><p> “Oh my god, are you kidding me?” She screeched making him wince in pain knowing that without a doubt people on the other side of the compound must have heard her.</p><p> He rolled his eyes again, fairly confident she couldn’t see him, before reaching over and turning on the light. </p><p>He cringed inwardly now able to see her shocked expression all the more clearly. </p><p>“No. I’m not kidding.” He started but she held up her hand effectively silencing him. </p><p>“And, if this subject is her mate, and the bond has been triggered then it means she needs to go bloody save him in the maze, am I correct?”</p><p> </p><p> Thomas nodded wordlessly knowing that an even bigger freak out was coming his way. </p><p>His dear Teresa was much like a hurricane with a heartbeat and he knew that she was far too genius to not know exactly what he was planning. </p><p>“Oh my god…You’re just going to send her there to let her bloody turn him in exchange for her getting pregnant!” Teresa’s voice was so loud now that he was sure the neighbors would be banging on their door any moment now.</p><p> He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, looking even more disheveled than he did when he arrived home that morning. </p><p>“Thomas you’ve got to be joking! Please bloody tell me you are joking!” </p><p>He paused a moment but then shook his head giving her all the confirmation she needed.</p><p> Teresa pursed her lips in distain before grabbing her robe off of the door to their bedroom and quickly fixing herself so she could go find and comfort her best friend knowing that her lover would do no such thing.</p><p> “Where are you going? It’s 6 in the morning.” Thomas asked halfheartedly knowing full well what her answer would be. </p><p>Teresa turned on her heels, but not before fixing him with a hateful glare.</p><p> “I’m going to go comfort my bloody best friend who you now have as we say, royally screwed in your attempts to cure a virus that has no bloody cure.” </p><p>Thomas looked down, feeling ashamed for the first time since he talked with Astera that night. </p><p>He hated that this was going to drive a wedge even further into his relationship with Teresa more than it already had.</p><p> When he looked up, Teresa was gone and the distant sound of the front door to their apartment slamming shut was the only remnant of their now even bigger problem. </p><p> </p><p>Teresa flew down the hallways barefoot as she desperately raced to get to the one place she knew Astera liked to go when she was feeling miserable and probably more than a bit heartbroken, no thanks to Thomas.</p><p> With her ID badge clutched tightly in her palm, she scanned herself through several doors until she reached the ladder that led up to the only roof access in the building. </p><p>Putting the badge between her teeth, she steeled herself and began to climb all the way to the roof where she wasn’t surprised to see Astera collapsed against one of the walls near the open hatch, that led back into the compound.</p><p> Teresa spit out her badge and tucked it into her pocket before quickly making her way to her best friend’s side. </p><p>“Oh my god…He did not…” She whispered as she gently took Astera into her arms knowing that older vampire greatly appreciated her touch in times like this. </p><p> </p><p>The last time she had held her like this was when Thomas had told Astera that they weren’t true mates and that he was breaking up with her to continue with the plans he and Teresa started long ago. </p><p>Teresa knew that Astera never held her breakup with Thomas against her, knowing that if he wasn’t her true mate then there wasn’t anything, she could do to change it.</p><p> The facts were just that. Facts. </p><p>As much as it killed her, she knew that if it had been proven that Thomas wasn’t her mate, there wasn’t much use for her in the compound anymore. </p><p> </p><p>The entire reason Astera was brought to work for Wicked in the first place was because it was understood that Thomas was indeed her true mate.</p><p> But after years of testing, the truth had come to light in the ugliest of ways. </p><p>Teresa felt Astera’s bloody tears fall all over her clean nightgown and couldn’t care less as long as her friend felt some comfort in her darkest hours.</p><p> </p><p> “I can’t believe him.” Astera sobbed as Teresa nodded in sympathy. </p><p>“I can’t either. It’s bloody wrong. When you finally have found your mate, he’s now demanding that you get pregnant in order to guarantee that he can experiment with your children’s blood so he can maybe find a stupid cure that doesn’t exist? Ugh. It’s a wonder we haven’t thrown him off this goddamn roof yet.”</p><p> </p><p> Astera snorted into Teresa’s shoulder, slightly shocked that the usually proper girl was now cursing with the best of them. ]</p><p>She pulled back and wiped at the bloody tears that stained her cheeks.</p><p> “He truly believes he’s doing the right thing and will end up saving the world.” </p><p> </p><p>Teresa pursed her lips again in yet another classic display of disapproval.</p><p> “He’s chasing something that is a dream, a fantasy. It doesn’t exist. We’ve run all of the possible scenarios over the years. Even if there was blood of pure immortals, there’s no way that we could even create the right dosage of a vaccine from it…” </p><p> </p><p>Astera nodded tiredly as she looked out over the vast wilderness that laid just beyond the highly secured compound’s electric fences.</p><p> It had been so long since she had been anywhere but here.</p><p> Perhaps it was going to be nice to have a different change of scenery. </p><p>“You are going to go find him, aren’t you? Your mate? You’re going to save him by turning him?” Teresa’s voice drew her back as she turned and saw that her best friend was looking at her with a million questions in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded slowly, knowing that whatever Thomas was planning didn’t matter.</p><p> What mattered was getting to the boy who she knew already was her mate, and saving him from a certain death. </p><p>“I have to. I can’t let him die, Resa.” She murmured as a fresh flow of bloody tears spilled from her eyes.</p><p> Teresa nodded in understanding and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve with a small smile. </p><p>“Then what’s bloody stopping you? If Thomas is going to make this happen and is so certain of what he wants, then let’s wake his ass up and get him to bloody do it already.”</p><p> Astera raised an eyebrow at her best friend, who had been more like a sister than she ever realized. </p><p>As the sun began to slowly rise over the horizon, she watched as Teresa’s hair blew around her shoulders wildly making her seem much more beautiful than she ever had. </p><p>Taking one last look at the glowing red horizon, she nodded and took Teresa’s hand knowing that it was time to put the plan in motion. </p><p> </p><p>Thomas jolted awake when he heard the loudspeaker of the compound.</p><p> He didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but he estimated it was long enough seeing as how it was his name that they were currently paging over and over again. </p><p>To the loading dock. </p><p>He cursed quietly, before searching for clothes to change into knowing that his presence was now needed.</p><p> Leave it to Teresa to find and convince Astera that she had to leave right this moment. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned as he saw that his appearance was even worse than when he arrived earlier and rolled his eyes knowing there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p>It only took him ten minutes to burst through the doors of the room that contained the loading dock, his fresh lab coat billowing behind him. </p><p>Everyone stopped and turned to him, waiting for instructions.</p><p> But he saw that Teresa already was dressed and had started the prep for getting Astera to the Glade.</p><p> </p><p> Neither girl would look him in the eye as he approached where they were starting up the launch sequence. </p><p>“Is everything ready?” He asked not wanting to waste anymore time.</p><p> Teresa’s voice came out clipped as Astera glared in his general direction. “Oh yes. We’ve been ready for quite some time now. It only took you too bloody long to wake up and join us.”</p><p> </p><p> Thomas rolled his eyes before gesturing to the loading dock as the countdown began.</p><p>“Hop aboard, Tera. It’s time for us to say goodbye.” He said making both Teresa and Astera turn to look at him in slight shock at the use of his old pet name for Astera. </p><p>Teresa blinked slowly at him, his gaze never wavering once from her own.</p><p> If she was going to fight dirty, he would too.</p><p> </p><p> He was no longer going to hold back.</p><p> Anything anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Astera looked curiously between the two before Teresa turned sharply and embraced her in a tight hug of which she returned to the fullest. </p><p>“I’m going to miss you. Who will help me keep him in line? I’m going to have to learn to do it on my own.” </p><p>Astera chuckled and felt tears prick at her eyes but she willed them away before releasing her best friend and waving to the rest of the crew and stepping onto the now shaking platform.</p><p> “You’ll do just fine, Resa. Make him happy. Always.” She said as both Teresa and Thomas looked taken aback by her words.</p><p> </p><p> Dropping to her knees, it was only a matter of seconds before the platform lifted off and skyrocketed towards the Glade where the Gladers were in for a big, immortal surprise. </p><p>Teresa’s eyes welled and as soon as the platform disappeared, she broke down not able to hold them back any longer. </p><p>Thomas quietly made his way to her side and took her hand in his own giving it a gentle squeeze.</p><p> Neither of them realizing just how much they needed each other, as the absence of the one who meant everything to them was now felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>It was a little after 7 a.m. when a loud alarm began blaring across the Glade startling the Gladers out of their sleep.</p><p> Alby, Minho and Newt quickly gathered the others, minus Gally, Clint and Jeff and headed towards the Box where they discovered the noise was coming from.</p><p> “What is going on?” Alby murmured as Minho shrugged and Newt looked slightly surprised when he heard gears turning the nearer they stepped to the Box.</p><p> “I think…That something is coming up in the Box.” He stated as both Minho and Alby’s eyes widened in surprise. </p><p>“Something? Or someone?” Minho asked as an ominous early wind began to blow hard through the Glade. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright everyone make room. Back up. We ain’t got time to play around, yeah? Min, Newt help me open the Box. Everyone else stay alert and stand back. No telling what will happen.” Alby barked as both Minho and Newt took a side of the grate that was secured over the top of the Box and waited until the platform made its appearance.</p><p> The other Gladers stood anxiously looking on as a few moments passed and the Box still hadn’t arrived.</p><p> Finally the tell-tale clang of the Box arriving sounded and the alarm became silent. </p><p>An eerie silence fell over the Glade where only the sound the wind could be heard. </p><p>Alby signaled for Minho and Newt to go ahead and open the Box and after releasing the grate, they all gathered to peer down inside at what laid beneath. </p><p> </p><p>Newt’s hand flew to his mouth in surprise as Alby and Minho let out cries of shock.</p><p> What looked to be an older teen girl around their age, maybe a year older stalked out of the darkened shadows and stood looking up at them, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. </p><p>“Am I allowed to get out now? Or were you waiting for something else to happen?” She drawled in a slightly unfamiliar accent that made Newt’s brows furrow in confusion.</p><p> Alby tilted his head to the side as his curiosity got the better of him.</p><p> “You’re not asleep. We all were asleep when we came here. You’re clearly more alert than any of us. How is this possible? Where did you come from?” </p><p> </p><p>The girl rolled her eyes in slight exasperation before pursing her lips and tapping her black combat boots against the platform. </p><p>“No. I’m not asleep. Yes, you all were different. No, I’m not going to tell you why, at least until you get me out of this box.” </p><p>Alby narrowed his eyes at her, but Minho hit him hard in the shoulder, making him turn and see that the others were obviously wanting the girl out of the box. </p><p>Alby sighed and resigned himself to back away from the box as Newt and Minho helped lift the girl out onto the grassy area in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>She landed gracefully on her feet and squinted in the bright sunlight.</p><p> She brushed herself off and stood tall before them letting them drink in her appearance.</p><p> She had long fiery red hair that hung down at the very top of her bum and a lean, lithe figure with enough curves to make them lick their lips in desire. </p><p>She was paler than they knew they had ever seen someone be, and her eyes held a deep understanding that they couldn’t quite place. </p><p>She was dressed in all black. </p><p>A black top and skirt with fishnet tights and black combat boots adorning her feet.</p><p> </p><p> She watched as their eyes glazed over with want and need before looking around at her new surroundings hoping they would lead her to the boy who desperately needed saving. </p><p>She could feel his energy through their bond, it was weak, but he was still alive. </p><p>But just barely. </p><p> She cleared her throat loudly startling the boys out of their daydreams and making them all turn to her. </p><p>“My name is Astera. And I think one of you may need my help.” </p><p> </p><p>Alby, Minho and Newt stepped forward curious as to how a teen girl would be any help to them.</p><p> “How did you know that someone needed help?” Newt asked, now a bit suspicious of the newest presence in the Glade.</p><p>Astera held up her hand, signaling that she wasn’t taking anymore questions. </p><p>Looking around her, she tried to focus in on her mate’s weak heartbeat, hoping that he would hang on long enough for her to turn him successfully. </p><p>Knowing that the boys wouldn’t likely allow her near him if they knew what she was, and what she was capable of, she knew she had to think fast of an excuse to make sure that she could see him without fail.</p><p> </p><p> “I…am an experienced medical aid. I can help your friend get better. But I really need you to take me to him right now. Because if we don’t do this now, he might not make it much longer.” She said as she tried to stress how badly she was needed. </p><p>Alby looked reluctant to agree but Minho and Newt jumped at the opportunity to save Gally.</p><p> “He’s right over here. Clint and Jeff also are good at treating wounds but I don’t think they’ve ever seen anything like this before.” Newt said as he gently led her over to where Gally was laying between Clint and Jeff who looked on with worried expressions.</p><p> </p><p> It was then that her breathe if she had any would’ve caught in her throat and she had to hold back tears at the grave state her mate was currently in. </p><p>By the looks of how badly he was injured, and how fast the virus had set in, she was unsure if turning him would even be able to save him.</p><p> No. She couldn’t be too late. </p><p>She at least had to try. </p><p>His faint heartbeat was uneven signaling that he didn’t have long. </p><p> </p><p>The boys named Clint and Jeff seemed to know that she was there to help as they moved aside to let her kneel down next to Gally’s broken figure. </p><p>Newt and Minho exchanged a look before Newt turned to Alby and the others. </p><p>“I think we need to leave him with her for now. If she’s able to do something, I’m sure she will. But let’s give her the privacy she needs. I’m sure it won’t help if we’re all bloody standing here.”</p><p> Alby looked shocked at his second in command’s words but trusted his judgement enough to nod in agreement. </p><p>Minho corralled the other Gladers away from the pair that stayed mostly hidden in the shadows of the makeshift shelter.</p><p> </p><p> Astera caught Newt’s eye and gave him a weak smile as thanks. </p><p>Newt nodded and gave her one in return knowing somehow that she was Gally’s only hope of survival. </p><p>As the Gladers went about their day, Astera moved Gally more into the shadows, hoping that under the cover of the darkness they would get the privacy they truly needed in this special but very crucial moment.</p><p> He let out a groan and she could already feel his pain throughout their mating bond making tears spring to her eyes. </p><p>She willed them away as she gently got on top of him and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. </p><p>She bared her fangs and said a quick prayer before plunging them deep into the crook of his neck, feeding on his blood knowing that this was all she could do to save him. </p><p>She knew that in order to save him, she had to drain him enough that he lost his mortality but not enough that he was too weak to respond to his instincts that would tell him that he needed to feed. </p><p> </p><p>As his blood flowed smoothly over her tongue, her eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy at the taste of her true mate’s essence. </p><p>It was him.</p><p> He was hers. And she was his. Forever. Until the end of time itself.</p><p> She bit deeper, hoping that the change would take hold as soon as his heartbeat finally stopped. </p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Gally’s heart beat for the very last time and he took his final breath before stilling completely beneath her. </p><p>She pulled back anxiously waiting to see if he would rise, just as he was supposed to or if she had been too late to save the only one who was meant for her.</p><p>One second passed. Two. Three.</p><p> </p><p> And then he took a sharp breath in and let out a low growl before rising quickly and biting into her wrist that she held out to him with his new dangerously sharp fangs.</p><p> Gally’s eyes blinked slowly and then rolled back as the taste of blood filled his every being. </p><p>It wasn’t just anyone’s blood though.</p><p> He recognized it somehow.</p><p> It somehow had saved him, brought him back to life in a way no one else could. </p><p>Their love for him poured into his soul, forever bonding them together as one and he knew he could never truly repay them for all that they had done and would do for him. </p><p> </p><p>Images flashed in his mind of a girl his age with fiery red hair and beautiful pale skin as white as snow.</p><p> His eyes closed as he relished in the feeling of being so loved and complete for once in his miserable life. </p><p>As he regained his strength, the change became complete and he pulled back slowly to look up at the girl who knew now better than anyone.</p><p> “Mate. Mine.” He whispered as she nodded in confirmation. </p><p> </p><p>He felt worlds better than he had before ever in his life, yet exhaustion was getting the better of him as he collapsed against the ground, fully aware of everything but unable to stay awake any longer. </p><p> </p><p>“Yours.” Her voice echoed in his mind letting him fall into a deep and restful sleep, now completely immune to death and anything that ever threatened to keep them apart again. </p><p> </p><p>“You have to be careful about who finds out about that.” A voice sounded behind her, making Astera turn in surprise. Jeff and Clint stood behind her with knowing looks making her slightly more at ease.</p><p> Apparently they had knowledge of their kind.</p><p> Jeff and Clint exchanged a look before nodding towards where Gally lay in a deep sleep, looking much stronger and heathier than before. </p><p> </p><p>“So, the turning healed him. Good. I’m glad. He probably won’t wake anytime soon. But since we can’t exactly tell the others that you turned him into one of your own, we’ll come up with some excuse on how you brilliantly saved his life somehow.” Jeff murmured quietly as Clint leaned down and checked over Gally confirming that he was alright.</p><p> Astera looked up at the boys curiously.</p><p> “Who are you?” She asked and she felt confirmation somehow through her bond with Gally that these boys could be trusted far more than anyone else with their secret.</p><p> </p><p> Jeff shook his head with a small smile as Clint went and joined his side.</p><p> “Allies of your kind. But that’s a story for another time. We’ll go let the others know Gally will live. And, because they’re going to think you know some vast medical knowledge that saved him, I think it would only be right if you became a medical aid to them like we are.” </p><p>Astera quirked an eyebrow at him as he and Clint turned to leave them alone.</p><p> “Trust me, you’ll want them thinking that.” He said ominously as she nodded in understanding. </p><p>She allowed herself to collapse on the ground next to her mate, and was surprised when he reached out and pulled her to him, making sure no space was left between their bodies as he slept. </p><p>She laid her head on his chest, listening to the absence of his heartbeat, but relishing in the feeling of safety that his arms now gave her. </p><p>She allowed herself to drift into a sleep alongside him, letting the worries of the day fade and their new life together begin, once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 5</p><p> </p><p>Gally let out a pained groan and his eyes blinked open, allowing him to see clearer than he ever had before. </p><p>He saw that he was underneath a makeshift shelter and that night had now fallen over the Glade.</p><p> He turned slightly, hearing a million sounds reaching him at once.</p><p> </p><p> Heartbeats of the other Gladers echoed in his ears as well as the crackle of the campfire that burned nearby. </p><p>His brows furrowed in confusion and then his eyes widened when he remembered what had happened. </p><p>He glanced down and saw that the girl who had saved his life was nestled into his chest and he instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller figure, holding her as close as possible with a contented rumble. </p><p>He winced as his tongue found the new fangs that he now sported, and his breath hitched in his chest as he sensed the girl begin to wake up. </p><p> </p><p>She let out a cute yawn that made him smile down at her fondly, waiting patiently until her eyes found his own. </p><p>He heard her gasp as she looked into his eyes with a look of complete wonder making him smile wider with pride at how he seemed to be affecting her. </p><p>“You’re awake.” She murmured, her voice coming out tired and groggy.</p><p> He nodded and gently brushed some of her red hair out of her face, marveling at the way her eyes studied him.</p><p>“All thanks to you.”</p><p> </p><p> He watched as she continued to study him, almost as if she was memorizing every detail of him, never wanting to forget this moment or him forever.</p><p> He tilted his head to the side, curious as to what she knew. </p><p>“What happened? And why do I think that things are about to be a lot more exciting for you and me?” </p><p> </p><p>He watched as she let out quiet, tinkling laugh that was like music to his ears and blushed when her eyes settled on his own again. </p><p>“It’s complicated. But what I can tell you that you’re no longer human and that the others shouldn’t find out about it. Or that I’m not either. I can show you how to cope with the change, but you need to promise me that they will never find out what we are.”</p><p> He nodded in understanding, having an inkling of an idea of what had happened.</p><p> “I’m a vampire, aren’t I? And you are too, aren’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>She looked surprised at his words making him chuckle and shake his head before fixing her with a knowing look. </p><p>“I mean it’s kind of obvious seeing as how I have fangs and you saved me by apparently giving me your blood. I distinctly remember it tasted the best out of anything I’ve ever had in my life. So, it’s not surprising to me that we can’t tell the others. Seeing as how they’re not like us. Don’t worry, love. Our secret is safe. It is ours, and ours alone.” </p><p>He realized in that moment that the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks made her look all the more kissable and that he couldn’t resist bringing his lips to her own any longer.</p><p> He dipped his head down and gently kissed her, feeling how her mouth molded to his own perfectly.</p><p> He felt her sigh into their kiss and he pulled her closer, one of his hands weaving itself into her hair and the other dropping down to wander the rest of her body. </p><p>His hand that was roaming her body was almost close to reaching underneath her skirt, but he pulled back and growled slightly in annoyance when he heard someone clear their throat loudly in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up and saw that both Alby and Newt were giving them curious looks and he knew he would have to refrain from feeling like he should tear them to pieces for interrupting such a private moment. </p><p>He felt her head drop tiredly against his chest as his arms tightened around her protectively. </p><p>He realized it must look odd to the others at how affectionate he had suddenly become. </p><p>But in that moment, he just couldn’t bring himself to care. </p><p>“I see you’re feeling better. Does anyone want to explain to me what happened?” Alby asked as he looked between the two, who remained silent despite his obvious question. </p><p>Newt shared a look with Alby who looked unsure of how to handle what was going on, and then fixed the now recovered Glader with a no-nonsense look. </p><p>“We’re glad you’re feeling better, but we need answers as to how this happened and why you’re suddenly alright. Clint and Jeff were rather mum on the subject, so I think we need to call a meeting of sorts to discuss what’s going to happen now.” </p><p>Gally nodded knowing that he’d have to think fast if he was going to find a reasonable explanation as to why he was suddenly not dead.</p><p> He felt the girl in his arms grasp on his shirt tighten slightly and he looked down at her as Newt and Alby walked off towards the fire that was burning the middle of the Glade.</p><p> </p><p> “What do you think I should say about all this to them? It is going to seem odd that I was fatally wounded and now have made some sort of miraculous recovery.”</p><p> She nodded, feeling drained of energy after all that had happened but forced herself to sit up and look at him properly. </p><p>It was the first time she noticed how strong he was after taking her blood, and that his new vampiric nature suited him well. </p><p>He would make a fine mate and an excellent father for their young when it came time for that. </p><p>A twang of sensation bubbled inside the deep pits of her insides and she fought the urge to squirm underneath his watchful gaze. </p><p>She knew he must’ve smelled her apparent arousal because his eyes closed suddenly and breathed in deeply, before pulling her as close as he could. </p><p>“You know what, I don’t care what any of them say. We’ll do what we want. I’m alive and that’s what matters. And as soon as they leave us alone, I have this urge that I need to make love to you as soon as possible.” He growled making her gasp slightly at how his words made her panties wet with her need for him.</p><p> </p><p> He heard Alby’s voice sound from over by the fire and knew that it was time to get this over with, the quicker the better so he could get to know the girl who had not only saved his life but apparently had become his life all in one sitting on a more intimate basis. </p><p>He felt the need to rush her away from them all and make sweet love to her over and over again.</p><p> He didn’t even know if he ever had made love to anyone before, but in this moment he didn’t really care. </p><p>His new instincts apparently were showing him a side of himself that he didn’t know had even existed and he relished in the newfound confidence and reassurance it gave him. </p><p>It didn’t matter to him if the others didn’t understand how the girl saved his life.</p><p> All that mattered was that she was with him and he was going to make sure she knew how much he truly appreciated her, as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p> He caught her eye and slowly stood, taking her hands in his own and helping her off of the ground before leading them over to where the others were waiting for them.</p><p> He heard her voice echo through his mind, her words giving him a slight mental warning, gentle but firm. </p><p>“They can’t know what the truth is. We have to find some explanation. And also, try not to show them your fangs. If you can, will them away by focusing on the thought that they’re hidden.” </p><p>He nodded in understanding and did what he was told, focusing on wiling his fangs away, surprised and delighted when it worked, and the fangs safely tucked themselves out of the prying eyes of the rest of the Gladers. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled happily at her before Alby drew his attention away once again. </p><p>“As you all know, Gally here was injured badly in a failed attempt to scout out the outside of this place. From what we all saw, he was injured enough to die but instead of dying he has miraculously recovered with the help of the girl who came up in the Box today. She has all of her memories intact it seems and also knows more than she lets on. Because of this, we need an explanation.” </p><p> </p><p>They all turned to look at Gally who gently pushed the girl behind him protectively and looked out over the crowd of Gladers. </p><p>“She saved my life. It doesn’t matter how. All that matters is I’m still alive and that she knows how to heal any of us without much effort. I know that it’s strange that she still has her memories, but I have something to tell you all that might surprise you. I also now have my memories. Whatever that creature out there injected me with has made me remember everything about my previous life and helped me understand why it’s not safe for us to go anywhere but where we are in here. It’s also shown me that we need to stick together and establish a rule system, order and continue to make progress on becoming our very own community. Jobs need to be given out. There’s far too much to be done with only some of us working. And there’s no use in panicking. This is our new reality, and this is our home. We need to treat it as such. With that said, I think the first job that should be established is a medical aid or healer type. I think this job should be given to both Clint and Jeff and also the girl who saved my life. We can meet several times in the next few days to figure out more of a plan and how to go about doing it. Until then, I ask that you please let the girl and I have our privacy and respect that there are some things you just won’t understand. Good that?”</p><p> He said as he looked over at Alby who regarded him with an unreadable expression, clearly mulling over his words. </p><p>Then to Gally’s surprise, he nodded and gave Gally a small smile before addressing the others. </p><p>“He’s right. It doesn’t matter how she saved him, just that he’s alive. And because of her knowledge, she will be made useful with Clint and Jeff as the healers of the Glade. I think we will officially call them MedJacks and they will have a base of operations as soon as our main shelter is completed. And he is also right that we need to make more solid progress in establishing order and working harder towards a goal of community here in this place. Starting tomomorrow, we’ll be holding a series of meetings to decide on other job titles, and what we’re going to prioritize when it comes to building shelters and anything else we need to survive. Starting right now, no one, and I mean absolutely no one leaves this place and goes outside the doors. If anyone is found to have left, they will no longer be welcome back inside. Good that?”</p><p> A round of voices murmuring good that’s and yeah’s were heard as he nodded in approval. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner was then passed out and both Alby and Newt came to stand beside Gally and the girl.</p><p>“You were right, Gally. You are a far better leader than I ever thought you would be. I was wrong to assume anything otherwise. As of now, I am officially making you my other second in command, equal in power to Newt and we will all be sharing the responsibility of running this place together.”</p><p> Newt smiled and clapped Gally on the back making him smile in return at the two other leaders of the Glade feeling like he was finally coming into his own. </p><p>The girl had stepped out from behind him and taken his hand in her own, reminding him that she was near. </p><p>Alby looked down at her and addressed her quietly.</p><p> “And what is your name? I believe we have you to thank for Gally recovering as well as he did.”</p><p> </p><p> The girl rolled her shoulders back so she stood to her full height and regarded the human boy with a leveling look and slightly devilish smile. </p><p>“My name is Astera. And it was my pleasure. I look forward to spending more time with all of you.” </p><p>The boys looked surprised when Gally let out a low growl, not liking the thought her spending her time with anyone but himself.</p><p> </p><p> She shot him a look and swatted at his chest, clearly telling him to knock it off. </p><p>Turning back to the other two boys, she gave them another smile, reassuring them that everything was fine.</p><p> “Don’t mind him. He’s still got some affects that he’s dealing with due to his unfortunate run in out there. It’ll wear off in time.” </p><p>Gally turned his growl into more of a cough, making Newt raise an eyebrow in his direction, not really believing what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p> But Alby nodded in understanding, taking the bait before gesturing towards the fire and the others behind him. </p><p>“I’m sure there’s a lot he needs to recover from. We’ll leave you two alone so you can settle in for the night. I’ll see you both bright and early tomorrow morning when we have the first meeting to discuss the new rules and jobs. Get some rest.” </p><p>Before Newt could question Gally further, Alby latched onto his arm and pulled him back over to the others, making Gally let out a sigh of relief as he visibly relaxed.</p><p> Astera giggled next to him making him look down at her with a questioning look. </p><p>“What? He does scare me. Even if I’m not human anymore.” He grumbled quietly as she took his hand and led him back over to where the makeshift shelter was. </p><p>“I just think it’s funny that someone like you would take orders from the likes of him.” She murmured as he hummed in thought.</p><p> </p><p> He stopped her as she tried the enter the shelter, and pulled her back against his chest before nodding towards the tree line of the darkened forest only a few yards away.</p><p> “We’re not settling in yet. I think I’ve at least earned the right to get to know properly. Come on. I’ve got an idea.” He said as his voice became deep and husky making her insides clench with need as she nodded and followed him away from the others, and into the forest knowing that tonight, he would claim her and make her his own once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it took me so long to update this. this is  the mating/first smut scene between Gally and Astera. he also feeds for the first time and so does she which will be kinda hot. if you remember, Thomas and Teresa are currently a bonded pair, but that may change in the near future depending on how I feel. so yeah. enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 6 </p><p> </p><p>Gally led them farther and farther away from the center of the Glade, and Astera relished in the quiet sounds of the forest as they made their way deeper into its darkened interior. </p><p>“I was the only one who’s explored out here so far. It’s pretty dense with dead trees and fallen logs, so watch your step. It’s easy to fall when it’s dark like this.” Gally murmured as he glanced down at Astera who nodded in understanding.</p><p> She smirked and leaped over another fallen log, spotting much sooner than Gally who ended up stumbling in surprise at her quick agility. </p><p>“Don’t worry about me. It’s been far too long since I’ve had a good forest romp.” She said as her eyes flashed, revealing their true vampiric color. </p><p>Gally growled low in approval, feeling as though he finally had an equal that could measure up to him in every way. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that he bent forward, his hands on his knees as a pained whine came from his lips.</p><p> Astera stilled next to him, looking down at him in deep concern.</p><p> “I feel…So hungry. It feels like my insides are going to bloody explode.” Gally whimpered as Astera nodded before helping him lean up against the nearest tree. </p><p>Gally slid his body down onto the forest floor, and let out a groan as pain coursed through him.</p><p> “What’s going on?” He asked as he began to feel panic rise inside of him. </p><p> </p><p>Astera dropped to her knees in front of him, and gently caressed his cheek with her slender fingers. </p><p>“You need to feed. It’s okay. I feel it too. It’s been a while since I’ve fed as well. The wonderful thing about being mates is we no longer need to seek out random prey, but we can now feed off of each other, as only your mates’ blood will sate you completely.” </p><p>Gally nodded before he doubled over as yet another wave of pain crashed over him. </p><p>He hadn’t realized that his fangs had lengthened, and his eyes were flashing back and forth between their human and vampiric colors. </p><p>“Love, I need you now.” He growled as his vampiric called her into his waiting arms. </p><p>Astera quickly complied knowing that their bond was far too strong to resist. </p><p> </p><p>He lifted her so she was straddling him before he hooked his hands underneath her top and gently pulled it over her head. </p><p>His eyes raked over the sight of her full breasts covered only in her lacey black bra, making his cock twitch hard with desire. </p><p>Astera unhooked her bra, and let it slide down her shoulders, no longer wanting to wait to feel his watchful gaze take in every inch of her.</p><p> She stood momentarily and slid her skirt off, before discarding her fishnet tights, panties and boots in a pile beside them, finally completely bare before her mate for the very first time. </p><p> </p><p>Gally’s eyes widened as they scanned her lithe form, taking in the sight of her breasts with her nipples already erect and hard with need, and the curve of her hips, all the way down to her flat stomach before they landed and locked on to the sight of the smattering of curls that barely covered her already wet intimate folds.</p><p> “You’re so fucking perfect…” He growled before almost completely tearing his own clothes from his body and in one swoop, taking her back into his arms and helping her slide down onto his already hard and waiting cock.</p><p> Astera threw her head back and moaned loudly as the feeling of her mate’s cock filled and stretched her in the most delicious way. </p><p>Gally groaned and his eyes rolled back at the feeling of her tight channel clamping down around him. </p><p>He pulled her as close as possible, relishing in finally becoming one with her for the first time ever. </p><p> </p><p>Astera placed her hands on his shoulders, before beginning to slide herself up and down the length of his cock, making sure to savor the feeling of every inch of him.</p><p> Gally bucked his hips against her, meeting her thrust for thrust, loving the way she knew exactly how to ride him.</p><p> Gally let out a feral growl before tilting her head to the side and biting down into the crook of her neck, eagerly feeding off of the sweet life essence that only his mate could give him.</p><p> Astera moaned at the feeling of his fangs biting into her deeply and felt herself coming close to when she would need her release.</p><p> </p><p> Gally fed as long as he could before pulling back, the feeling of hunger finally dissipating, and tilted his head to the side while thrusting faster into her, inviting her to do the same.</p><p> Astera didn’t hesitate to sink her fangs into his neck and he let out a string of curses before coming fast and hard, spilling his seed into her, claiming her officially as his own. </p><p>He rode out his high, before stilling and letting his mate continue to feed, knowing that it must’ve been forever since she had last fed.</p><p> </p><p> The thought seemed to cross his mind and he felt Astera still and release her hold on him, knowing that she somehow knew what he was thinking.</p><p> “I had someone who I thought was my mate before you. I tended to feed off of him for many years before we realized he wasn’t my mate at all. He’s now bonded to another.” </p><p> </p><p>Gally’s hold tightened around her, as he let out a growl of anger at the thought of her feeding off of anyone but him. </p><p> </p><p>Astera dropped her head down to her mating mark on his shoulder, and gently lapped at it with her tongue, trying her best to soothe her mate. </p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m sure I won’t be seeing him ever again. If it helps, I never felt anything close for him in the way that I do you. And the same went for him. I believe I was brought to him as a kind of last resort, not as an actual partner. Not in the romantic sense anyways.”</p><p> </p><p> Gally grimaced, knowing that he was probably being the most territorial ass that ever existed, but he couldn’t help but feel the thought of her with anyone else didn’t sit well with his new instincts that had now taken over him completely. </p><p>“Well, you’re here now and clearly my mate. So, we won’t speak of the past again.”</p><p> Astera nodded in agreement. </p><p>She doubted she’d ever see Thomas or Teresa again. </p><p>Not after finding her mate like she had now. </p><p> </p><p>The truth was that she had to let them be the bonded pair she knew they needed to be. </p><p>And that she needed to rely on her mate, and not her past for any source of comfort in the future. </p><p>Winding her arms around her mate, she sighed happily as her eyes began to flutter closed, sleep once again taking over her entire being.</p><p> </p><p> Gally held her as tight as he could, vowing to always be everything she needed and never letting a moment pass where he wouldn’t be right by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight In Your Eyes Chapter 7</p><p> </p><p>Gally was the first to wake as he groaned when the early morning sunlight began to burn behind his closed eyes. </p><p>He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep with his mate held tightly in his arms as they slept together out in the middle of the forest.</p><p> His new sense of heightened hearing focused in on the sounds around them, and he could hear the telltale sound of the crackling of a fire letting him know that the morning had just now started for the rest of the Gladers and that it was best that he and Astera started heading back sooner rather than later.</p><p> He wondered if anyone had noticed that they had disappeared, and he felt himself blush slightly at the passing thought of wondering if anyone had heard them, even all the way out here. </p><p> </p><p>He heard a quiet chuckle and he looked down to see his mate’s lovely green gaze staring sleepily up at him making his entire being yet again fill completely with love and devotion for her.</p><p> </p><p> “They didn’t hear us. Trust me, I made sure of it. There are some convenient tricks that our kind can use on humans, one of which is being able to not only cloak ourselves in darkness but essentially becoming one with the darkness around us, or shadows in general, which also makes it easy for us to blend in. Almost like we don’t exist.” </p><p>Gally blinked in surprise, the thought not yet having occurred to him that there must be so much more to this new vampiric nature of his than he had yet to discover or even begin to fathom. </p><p>He tilted his head to the side, curiosity shining in his own green eyes. </p><p>“That’s going to be useful. What are our other abilities and advantages?” </p><p> </p><p>Astera smiled softly at him as she rested her head against his chest, her fingers gently grazing over her mating mark that was in the crook of his neck, pleased at how he let out a contented rumble and closed his eyes, completely mesmerized by her touch and voice.</p><p> “Hmm…Well, to start, we’re immortal obviously. Death can no longer affect us in any way. We can be injured pretty bad but we can heal as long as we have our mate’s blood on a regular basis. We need to feed constantly. And as a mated pair, we won’t only be able to sustain ourselves only on blood but also, we will need to mate frequently, as sexual energy does the same as blood for us in terms of sating hunger and general needs.”</p><p> Gally’s eyes opened, and he looked down at her through a hooded gaze, his arms tightening around her and his cock twitching at the mention of more sex with his mate.</p><p> “Sounds like a bloody dream come true.” He murmured quietly as he smirked at her, his fangs peeking out at the edge of his lips.</p><p> She returned his heated gaze but opted to temporarily clear the cloud of lust from her mind as she refocused on educating him on the likes of their kind knowing that the sooner he learn, the better and stronger he would be as a mate. </p><p>“Also, as a mated, bonded pair we’re essentially married in the supernatural sense. Although I would hope that one day perhaps, we can do that in the human sense as well. Because of this, our bond will drive us to be extremely protective and possessive of one another, and jealousy will often be an issue if someone comes too close to us. As a mated pair, it is also possible for us to have children who will be completely pureblooded immortals. Their blood will be so potent with the vampiric virus that it can do a whole host of things, including curing pretty much any disease that exists in the world.” </p><p> </p><p>Gally noticed a wave of anxiety wash over his mate at the mention of their future children and raised his hand to cup her cheek gently in his large palm, opting to stroke his fingers over her skin in a soothing manner, his eyes filled with understanding. </p><p>“As much as I would love to get you pregnant love, I would much rather ease us into this first and then worry about things like that at a later date. Something tells me that there’s a lot more to that than I currently know, most likely because of the state of the outside world and I want you to know that I would never let anything happen to you or our children, and that you’re all going to be safe here not only with me, but with the rest of the boys as well. They’re decent blokes, I assure you. They mean no harm. Most of them are too young to understand what we’re bloody doing here anyways, let alone remember the state of the outside world. But as I told Alby and the others, after being infected with the virus in the maze, I remember everything from my previous life before coming here. And I also suspect I might not be the only one. As to who remembers and who doesn’t, only time will tell, I suppose.” </p><p>Astera nodded, a grateful smile gracing her lips making his undead heart warm in a way that he knew no one could ever achieve but her. </p><p>He returned her smile before adjusting them both, so they relaxed more comfortably into one another while he continued to lean up against the tree. </p><p>“Now, with that said, what else do I need to know about all of this?” </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes as he listened to his mate’s voice echo around him, almost encasing him completely, shielding him from the outside world and taking him to a world all their own. </p><p>“You’re right. There is a lot more to that than you know. And I’ll explain more later, but for now, I’ll give you the basics about our kind. Feeding frequently is essential to keeping up our energy. The more we feed, the stronger we are. Especially when combating things like being in direct sunlight. We won’t necessarily die from prolonged exposure to sunlight, but it will make you incredibly exhausted and drain you of every ounce of energy you have, so it is best to try and avoid being in it directly for more than half an hour at a time if you can avoid it. Also, after time, as a mated pair, I have heard that eventually we both may no longer be able to withstand being awake in the daylight hours as our bond grows. I’m not entirely sure why but in that case, we would have to only be active at night which may prove to be inconvenient and tough to explain, but I think we’ll manage. As I’ve said, as mates, our blood is the only kind that will fully sate us and satisfy us. But, we are capable of feeding off of others, including animals, although I wouldn’t recommend it. Animal blood tastes awful and feeding off of random humans can prove to be quite dangerous since it drives our bloodlust and urge to kill beyond our control and will most likely end in a blood bath. Feeding off of each other as mates is far more practical and enjoyable. And as mates we can never harm one another, not that we ever would have the inkling of an urge to. A mating bond is the strongest of all bonds in this universe and because of that, we will protect each other at all costs due to our instincts. We also can ingest human food, but it won’t sate our hunger and will most likely be hard to digest properly. Although I do have to say, that whatever the others are making for breakfast smells delicious, and I am looking forward to at least trying it.” </p><p> </p><p>Gally chuckled deeply, his chest shaking with laughter as Astera grinned up at him.</p><p> Slowly opening his eyes, he looked down and saw that his mate’s eyes were now drifting over towards the tree line in the distance where they both could hear the sound of Newt’s voice as he greeted the other Gladers who were now gathering for breakfast.</p><p>“We should go join them. They’re going to need all the help they can get to get ahold of some order and establishing rules in this hellhole. I don’t why Thomas and Teresa ever thought it would be a brilliant idea to create a bloody farm inside of a damn maze for shits and giggles.”</p><p> He felt a sharp pain of sadness and despair from his mate and looked down at her in concern, his eyes scanning over her soft features wondering what had upset her so greatly. </p><p>“You knew Thomas and Teresa, didn’t you love?” He asked quietly as he saw the sadness grow in her eyes.</p><p> He breathed in sharply when he saw that a small, bloody teardrop fell from her eyes and he quickly raised his thumb to her pale skin to wipe it away. </p><p>She leaned into his touch and he waited patiently before his heart broke even further as her words sounded even more fragile and unsure than ever before.</p><p> “Yes. I knew them well. Teresa was my best friend. And Tom…He was the one who I thought was my mate. I was brought to the compound from where I was living in Romania because Wicked had suspected that I was Tom’s true mate. We were together for many years before testing revealed that I wasn’t in fact his mate, effectively breaking us up for good. Tom ended up going back to his originally planned partnership with Teresa, who they got engaged shortly after we broke up. Teresa fought for me to remain in the compound. Tom did no such thing. I often wonder if I ever meant anything more to him than just a project, or a means to an end. In my 300 years, I’ve never seen a human as cold and as calculating as he is. He is the true embodiment of Wicked and all that they stand for, something that I wish I had seen years earlier. It would’ve saved an awful lot of heartbreak if I had.” </p><p> </p><p>Gally felt rage spark at her words, the thought of Thomas hurting her so deeply made anger course through his entire body and resonated so hard into his very soul. </p><p>He could feel the pain that his mate felt and knew that he could be everything and more than Thomas had apparently failed to be for her. </p><p>And vowed that if he ever saw the boy genius again, he would make sure he’d regret ever hurting someone as precious as his mate. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a wave of calm settle over him as his mate placed a gentle hand over his mating mark and drew herself as close as possible to him in his arms, effectively making all of the anger drain from him as he dipped his head down and nuzzled his nose against his own mating mark that he had given her in the crook of her neck. </p><p>“I know that you’re angry about what Tom did, but you have to understand that if I wasn’t his true mate, there was nothing that he could’ve done differently.”</p><p> </p><p> Gally stilled against her, his hands falling down to her hips and his fingers digging slightly into her skin in a possessive manner making her nonexistent breath catch in her throat.</p><p> “No. That’s not true at all, love. Whether he was your mate or not doesn’t give him the bloody right to not be a decent human being towards you. And don’t try and tell me I’m wrong, because we’re mated now, and I can feel that you’re not telling me everything through the bond. He did much more than just rejecting you and I can feel the pain that he’s caused that may take a while to heal from, but I assure you. You will. I promise you that. And if he ever steps foot in this place, I’ll make him pay for every ounce of pain he’s ever caused you. That, is also a promise.”</p><p> Astera felt her eyes well with more tears at her mate’s tender words and conviction to seeking revenge and righting every wrong that had ever been done to her but willed them away as she cleared her throat and raised her head to nod over to the tree line.</p><p> “You’re right. We should get back now. Breakfast is probably almost over, and I have no doubt that Alby and the others will want to have that meeting they spoke of sooner rather than later.” </p><p>Gally nodded in understanding, knowing that she was avoiding the topic now altogether of her past life, and opted to give in to her wishes, helping her rise shakily off of him and help her find and gather their clothes so they could work on rejoining the others.</p><p> </p><p> They dressed and made their way back into the center of the Glade in comfortable silence, Gally’s large palm placed low on her hip, keeping her tucked into his side, relishing in the way that it felt to have her so close. </p><p>He bit back a possessive growl and opted to glare profusely as he watched the other boys take notice of their arrival, their greedy eyes taking in every aspect of his mate’s beauty. </p><p> </p><p>Newt, Alby and Minho approached them with friendly smiles and he fixed his face into a fake easy going smirk, trying hard to ignore the lustful looks that were being shot in his mate’s direction.</p><p> “Good morning you two. Where did you all bloody go off and hide last night? Not shacking up this early, are ya?” Newt chuckled as he eyed them with a knowing look. </p><p>Gally felt a faint blush rise in his cheeks and he could feel his mate’s embarrassment radiating off of her at the lanky blonde’s words.</p><p> “Just went for a walk and dozed off is all.” Gally said, confidence firmly in place as his new vampiric nature took over making him feel far superior to any and all humans. </p><p>He heard his mate’s tinkling laughter in his mind, feeling how amused she was at his newfound cockiness and he blinked slowly, his smirk widening as he sent her mental images of memories of him before he had turned, showing her that being cocky came naturally to him, vampire or not.</p><p> </p><p> Alby and Minho came to greet them, Alby nodding to them both and Minho opting to punch Gally in the arm making the much larger, and now vampire boy yelp in surprise making his mate snort with laughter. </p><p>“What was that for?!” Gally whined making Astera practically double over in a fit of loud laughter.</p><p> Minho fixed him with a look before looking down at Astera and waggling his eyebrows suggestively in her direction.</p><p> “For getting some before the rest of us. We made a pact and you failed to keep up your end of the bargain.” </p><p> </p><p>Gally forgot to be territorial as a fierce blush darkened his pale skin and he groaned inwardly as Astera seemed to recover instantly from her laughing and raised an eyebrow at Minho whose lips upturned into a sensual smirk, his dark eyes assessing her in a new way.</p><p> “And what pact might it be that he speaks of my love?” Astera asked, as her eyes fell on her mate who was actively trying to avoid her questioning gaze.</p><p> “Oh, only the one we made the night when we all suddenly remembered what fucking was and how if and when we saw a girl again, we’d all wait until we all had one before giving it up finally.”</p><p> Gally seemed to choke on air as Astera’s eyebrows shot into her hairline before she grinned wickedly, her eyes watching as her mate squirmed uncomfortably in their presence. </p><p>She nodded, a fake serious expression adorning her pale features. </p><p>“Oh yes, well then that is a very grave error he’s made indeed seeing as how we fucked like rabbits until we both passed out from sheer exhaustion last night.” </p><p>She swore she saw her mate sway slightly, looking as though he was going to dead faint right there in the middle of the Glade while Minho looked shocked by her confession and both Alby and Newt looked none too surprised but equally amused.</p><p> </p><p> Frypan made his way over to them and gave them all admonishing looks, his voice deep, with a thick southern accent accompanying every word he spoke.</p><p> “Ain’t that something, but I have to ask that ya’ll kindly keep your voices down as it’s breakfast time and the younger shanks are about to be rolling in and I’d rather not be the one to have to give them the talk this early in the morning.” </p><p> </p><p>Gally and Newt had the decency to look ashamed and both Alby and Astera smiled kindly at the boy as Minho scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest before rolling his eyes in the Keeper of the Cook’s general direction. </p><p>“It’s like they don’t all jack off whenever we’re not looking. Hell, some of them even do it when we look. That voyeurism quality ain’t shuckin cute. Those are the shanks we gotta worry about.”</p><p> Astera nodded in understanding before turning to Gally who looked positively green in that exact moment.</p><p> </p><p> Newt eyed the two as a mischievous glint appeared in his soft brown eyes. </p><p>“Hmm…Gally mate, it’s been bloody ages since you’ve showered. Better go get cleaned up before the meeting that we decided we’re having after breakfast.”</p><p> Gally seemed to instantly perk up at the mention of a shower and his eyes flicked over to his mate as Alby also spoke up, his voice tinged with playfulness. </p><p>“Better take Astera with you too. You all have an hour max. That’s as long as I can hold them off before everyone’s going to be bloody interested in coming to sneak a peek at the only girl in the Glade’s first shower.” </p><p> </p><p>Gally let out a loud growl making Alby and Newt burst out laughing as he scooped Astera up into his arms and stalking off towards the run down building that held the bathrooms of the Glade, which was one of the only pre made buildings that had been there when they first arrived.</p><p> </p><p> Astera felt her already soaked core dampen even more at the thought of taking a shower with her mate. </p><p>She grinned and blushed, ducking her head into Gally’s chest as she felt his arms tighten around her and could feel his heated gaze all over her smaller body. </p><p> </p><p>They only had an hour, but she knew that the pleasure she was about to feel was about to outlast anything she’d ever felt before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>